


[draft][stony][鐵盾]一起長大的約定 Grow up together promise

by anubis0055



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis0055/pseuds/anubis0055
Summary: Is a story about Tony and Steve grow up together in the next life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 鐵盾, 铁盾
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: This story is written in traditional Chinese, and all are in draft, please don't mind, thanks a lot!

請注意：這故事的語言是 **繁體中文** ，然後都是 **草稿** ，希望您別介意，感謝！


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
